Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle, a storage medium of a control program for a vehicle and a vehicle, that carry out control for maintaining the detection performance of any of various types of sensors or a camera or the like that detects peripheral information of a vehicle.
Related Art
There are vehicles in which a peripheral information detecting device, such as a sensor or a camera or the like, for detecting peripheral information of the vehicle is installed.
For example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0020306 discloses a structure in which a LIDAR device (a peripheral information detecting device), that is equipped with a sensor having a photon detector for detecting peripheral information of a vehicle, is disposed on the roof of the vehicle.
However, because a peripheral information detecting device that is provided at the exterior of a vehicle as in US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0020306 is exposed to wind and rain, there are cases in which the device main body becomes dirty or the like, and the peripheral information detection performance deteriorates. It can be thought to provide the peripheral information detecting device within the vehicle, but even when the peripheral information detecting device is provided within the vehicle, there are cases in which the peripheral information detection performance deteriorates due to fogging or dirtiness or the like of the windows. Therefore, there is room for improvement from the standpoint of maintaining the peripheral information detection performance good.